Depression or The Depressed
by YugiohEgypt2001
Summary: Summary inside :)


Hey guys new fanfic :) Btw this rated a M :) ENJOY

**About Story**

_**Yugi is being ignored by his friends till a new girl comes to the school and helps Yugi deal with depression sadly Yugi's friends don't like her and kidnap her locking her in the basement doing embarrassing and painful tortures to her.**_

Yugi Sat In His Room Staring Out The Window At The Rain Pouring Down His Window The Rain Always Described How He Was Feeling Since Yami Was Given His Own Body Yami Has Been Jealous Of Yugi And Took Everything Important To Him Including Friends , Family And Most Importantly His Life Yugi Rarely Came Out His Room Simply Because He Was Afraid Of Joey And Tristan They Started Beating Him Up Again And To Make Things More Humiliating They Let Yami Decide When They Should Stop Beating Him.

Yugi Only Ever Came Out For School And When That Was Over He Locked His Bedroom Door And Sobbed His Heart Out Till He Fell Asleep .

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Yugi Open Up You Have To Eat You Haven't Eaten In Days I'm Getting Worried Said Yugi's Grandfather Obviously Worried For Yugi's Health It's Not Healthy To Skip Meals You Know That

They Was No Response Then Suddenly What's The Point Food Doesn't Solve Your Problems It Only Makes You Fat Yugi Whispered A Dark Depression Sigh Was Then Heard

Yugi Please We Need To Talk You Sound So Depressed Yugi's Grandfather Whispered

OH ISN'T THAT GREAT WHEN I'M FEELING DEPRESSED YOU FINALLY DECIDE THE LISTEN TO MY CRYS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GO BUG YAMI HE ALREADY STOLE MY LIFE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE Yugi Snapped Small Sobs Could Be Heard From Behind The Door

Yugi's Grandfather Gave Up On Trying To Get Yugi's Attention And Stormed Downstairs To Wear He Saw Yami And Joey Playing Duel Monsters Yami Saw How Pissed Off Solomon Was Watching Him Storm Into The Kitchen Muttering This Is What I Get For Being Concerned Yami Followed Solomon Into The Kitchen And Saw Him Angrily Throwing His Hat On The Chair

Solomon Is Everything Ok? Asked Yami Concerned For Solomon In Reply All He Got Was A Sigh Of Annoyance Then A Reply Of Yugi Is Getting On My Last Nerve Yami Looked Concerned

What Did The Brat Do Now? Yami Snapped He Really Disliked Yugi Joey Then Joined Them And Put A Hand On Yami's Shoulder

Well Yami I Just Want Him To See I Care About Him But He Won't Even Open The Door For Me And It's Getting On My Last Nerve Speaking To A Wooden Door Instead Of My Own Grandson's Face And To Make Matters Worse I Don't Even Know The Last Time He Ate And That Worries Me Sick

Solomon If He Doesn't Want To Speak To Anyone Let Him Be He Obviously Doesn't Respect What Family He Has So Let He Sit In His Own Selfishness Yami Said Smiling At Solomon

I Guess Your Right Yami I Can Always Count On You To Cheer Me Up Your Advice To Great Oh And By The Way How Is You And Tea's Relationship Going? Solomon Said Smiling

It's Going Alright I'm Taking Her Out Next Saturday

Oh Glad To Hear Yami But I Have To Work On The Shop So I'll Talk Later Solomon Said Walking Away

_Yami And Joey Sat Down In The Living Room And Watched A Movie Joey Loved Spending Time With Yami He Decided That Yugi Was No Longer His Best Friend Because He Found That Yami Was More Cool _

Hey Yami Can I Stay The Night It's Kind Of Late Plus If I Go Home Now My Dad Will Beat Me Said Joey In His Brooklyn Accent

I Guess It's Alright With Solomon If You Stay The Night Plus It's Only One Night And We Can Walk To School Together Tomorrow Morning Yami Said Getting Out Two Sleeping Bags For Them To Both Sleep Downstairs

Thanks Yami

It's Alright They Both Soon Drifted Into Deep Sleep So Preserve There Energy For Tomorrow

Yugi Sat In His Room Listening To The Conversation Yami And Joey Had He Began To Sob His Eyes Out Again After 5minutes Of Intense Crying He Stood Up And Walked Over To His Mirror Why Am I So Fat Ad Ugly Yugi Asked Himself No Wonder No One Wants To Be My Friend He Began To Slap And Punch Himself.

5 Minutes Past And He Felt A Little Relieved That He Let Some Of The Pain Out He Then Reached Into His Bedside Draw And Pulled Out A Blade And Then Sat On His Bed And Began Cutting His Arms This One's For All The Beatings They Gave Me He Sliced His Arm Blood Gushed Out And Trickled Down His Arm This One's For Everything Elt's Wrong With Me His Arm Was Bleeding A Lot Blood Gushing Out He Laid Down And Sobbed Himself To Sleep.

The Next Morning Yugi Woke With A Start As He Heard Yami And Joey Leave For School This Was His Queue To Get In The Shower And Go To School Himself Yugi Looked At His Arm Which Had Dry Blood It Was A Horrible Ready Brown Colour. Once Yugi Got Out The Shower He Finally Headed To School Not Bothering To Say Bye To His Grandfather.


End file.
